mahou_shounenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kana Harukawa
A former up and coming actress who retreated from the spotlight after an "accident", she becomes the Director of the Spring Troupe for the Mankai Company Profile "What's the point of putting your all into it? One way or another it'll blow up in your face..." Kana Harukawa was in aspiring actress whose career got cut short after an "accident" during a rehearsal for a big play, after the accident she tends to hide from the public's eye as much as she can. She was actually inspired to become an actress after watching a play performed by the Mankai Company, she wanted to put on amazing performances like the one she saw that night. She happened to be nearby when Matsukawa Isuke is pleading with Furuichi Sakyo is who was trying to tear down the sign, she makes an off-handed comment which somehow turns into her being pulled into being a director for the company...much to her annoyance. Personality Initially she starts off cold, easily annoyed or angered, and disillusioned with the idea of acting or of trying to save the Mankai Company, she was only going through the motions while she was helping the Spring Troupe, however after spending time with and bonding with the Spring Troupe she began to show who she used to be. After she opens up she turns back into the hopeful, happy, and enthusiastic person she used to be, she becomes open with her dreams and hobbies. She even stops hiding her knee brace, something she used to hate anyone seeing as it was a reminder of all the bad stuff in her past Plot After being forced into becoming a director she doesn't really try to help or direct the Spring Troupe at all and leaves it up to her assistant director Himari Kaho, since at that point she could care less about the theater or acting in general. She even makes it a point to show them the video of her "accident" while telling them her story to show them how the acting world can be, however after one of the Spring Troupe members named Itaru Chigasaki comments on how her accident seemed off and asks to see a successful version of the act, afterwards Itaru comments that the actor near her was moving suspiciously and hadn't done it in previous versions of it and seemed like he did it on purpose during that attempt. After hearing Itaru's and the others' comments on it she starts to slowly open up with them and get more into helping them, she starts to find herself having fun and finding things to help her bond with them more especially with Itaru over their love of gaming. Eventually she puts her heart into helping them train and learn, she apologizes to them and Himari for her previous behavior and swears she will do everything she can to help them succeed. (I'll add more eventually) Relationships Itaru Chigasaki: At first she didn’t like him or anyone at Mankai but after he noticed and mentioned when she was sabotaged in the video of her last rehearsal she started to appreciate him more, eventually she started to spend more time with him and realized that she was beginning to develop feelings for him but because of what happened in her past she was afraid of admitting it. Despite denying her feelings for him she spends alot of time with him and accepts most of his teasing...even if she ends up flustered. She does eventually admit her feelings to him Fuyumi Hanada: Kirimi Tachibana: Himari Kaho: Mio Chigasaki: She loves her daughter with all her heart but often worries about how much like her father she is since neither seem to really take care of themselves because they get so into their gaming, she often has to remind her to eat and will take her gaming things alway until she eats Trivia - Until she fully opens up and goes back to her original personality, Kana would wear clothes that would hide her leg brace - Before joining the Mankai Company she had stopped going to physical therapy for her leg, however she starts going again after opening up to and being convinced by Itaru Chigasaki to start going again - After eventually admitting her feelings for him and getting together, they have a daughter named Mio...who unfortunately inherited her father’s love for gaming and his gaming demon side